It's The Midnight Cowboy
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: After the poker game, Eiri and Shuichi have a little game of their own. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, the characters or the fandom nor do I get any money for this story.


IT'S THE MIDNIGHT COWBOY

It's The Midnight Cowboy

Long legs twisted underneath a short, black ruffled skirt. Seams on fishnet stockings were straightened out, and patent-leather stiletto boots were slipped on. The stocking tops were attached to a lacy, black and red garter belt, which was worn over a black, mesh thong. The mirror showed the black silk bustier was a little off center in the front; so a tug to the right and a pull upward situated the confining garment squarely over pale breasts. Over the elbow fishnet arm-warmers completed the ensemble. Crimson lipstick was evenly applied to thin lips, and mascara made eyelashes appear to be thicker and longer than they really were. Red polished nails skimmed through blond hair to remove any tangles and slick back the bangs. Looking like a saloon girl from one of K's pictures that hung on the American's living room wall, the only comment was, "Damn, I look good!"

The make-believe Texan was getting dressed for the night's affair. Tan leather vest with silver adornments covered the shirtless, slender shoulders, while matching leather chaps were being tied in place at the waist. A leather thong barely covered the essentials. Mid-calf boots were removed from the box and, using two hands, pulled over black-socked feet. The final touch was the black Stetson hat placed just a little off the back of the pastel head. Taking a stance directly in front of the mirror, index fingers acting as twin Colt revolver guns were pulled from their imaginary holsters and pointed at the reflection. "Stick 'em up, pardner!" After pretending to shoot each gun at the mirrored target, the barrel ends were blown across, as if to dissipate the smoke that should have been wafting after being fired. Twirling index fingers mimicked the action of some movie cowboy, who was showing off his skills of gun juggling, before the invisible guns were placed back in their equally invisible holsters. "Now I understand why K-san loves to play with his guns so much."

A little before the clock struck twelve, the cowboy entered a candle-lit room. He sauntered over to the brown leather couch, like a short version of John Wayne. Positioning himself next to one of the rounded arms of the furniture, he sat with knees wide spread. Elbows were placed on quivering thighs and hands were wrung in anticipation of his companion's arrival. He didn't know what to expect, only being told that he would really enjoy himself. The hands of the wall clock ticked the seconds down, until at the exact stroke of midnight, a door opened.

The first thing the cowboy saw when he looked towards the door was the black heeled boots. As his eyes wandered upward, the fishnet stockings made slender legs appear to shimmer in candle light. Lifting his head, violet orbs scanned the silk, lace and ruffle-clad body of his companion. Mouth gaped and hesitant, he stuttered, "You look amazing."

Crimson lips curled into a wicked smile. "I thought you'd like it" Looking over the outfit Shuichi had chosen for the night, he said, "You look… cute."

Shuichi completely broke character and cried out. "Cute? Yuki, I am a rugged cowboy. How can you say I look cute?" Sticking his lower lip out in a pout, the pink-haired singer almost cried.

Yuki felt bad. He wanted to feed into his little lover's fantasy, but he couldn't help his amusement. Shuichi's petit body dressed in that cowboy outfit looked like a little boy playing his half of Cowboys and Indians. Yuki tried to suppress a laugh at the saddened young man, that pouty mouth was just so adorable. As he walked over to the leather couch, he extended a gloved arm and lovingly cupped Shuichi's chin, running his thumb over the protruding lip. Gliding gracefully next to Shuichi on the over-stuffed piece of furniture, he leaned close and took a whiff of the leather covering slumped shoulders. In a husky, sultry voice, he got back in his chosen persona of the evening. Leaning closer, he whispered in Shuichi's ear. "Come on, you handsome hunk of beef, let's see a smile."

The sound of Yuki's voice sent a burning feeling from Shuichi's head to the tips of his boot-clad toes. In between those two points was the proof that Yuki could get to him every time. Pushing the limits of the leather thong was a very large bulge. There was no stretching of material, which provided more heat and friction. Shuichi reached down with one hand and rubbed the cowhide covering his restrained arousal. Between the feel of leather on the head of his hard-on and Yuki's warm breath on his neck, Shuichi was ready to explode. He turned his violet eyes towards Yuki and gave a seductive grin.

Yuki looked into the deep purple eyes before him. The candlelight danced around the glassy orbs like nymphs around a forest pond at midnight. He always reacted the same way to those absolutely lustful eyes. Squirming inside his mesh thong and lacy garter belt, Yuki's arousal was practically screaming to be let free. When he looked down, he caught a glimpse of Shuichi's hand rubbing the bulge in the leather encasement. He was glad that he hadn't ruined the fun of the evening with his off-hand comment.

Taking his own hand, he covered the hand that Shuichi was using to appease his aching need. Pushing the smaller hand aside, he reached inside the tight leather thong and made skin to skin contact. Acting his part, like a seasoned theater performer, he sighed, and with a mock southern drawl said, "Oh… you like me. I'm so glad."

Shuichi about creamed himself. That hand was kneading his erection and the attached sack behind it. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he relished the attention his lover was lavishing on him. But the confines of the thong were starting to become a bit uncomfortable. He needed to free himself of the confounded leather. Using his freed hand, he fingered at his waist until he found the leather straps on the chaps and unbuckled them. Once those were unfastened, he lifted his hips slightly to pull them off. The only thing preventing his erection to be free was the thong. He inched the fingers of both hands along the thin leather band of the thong and started to push it past his hips.

Yuki stopped Shuichi's movements by pulling his hand from inside the thong front, and gently pushing down on the upturned hips. "No… let me do that." Yuki slid onto the floor in front of the young cowpoke and knelt between his parted knees. Replacing Shuichi's fingers with his own on the thong band, he eased the leather strip of material ever so slowly down the hips and onto Shuichi's upper thighs and then off his legs completely.

Shuichi's arousal sprang to life, standing tall like a Saguaro cactus after a mid-summer rain storm in the Tex-Mex plains. The feel of the cool room air against the freed erection only made it harder. The young man moaned, as a hand that had liberated his hard-on was now stroking the entire length of his shaft. "Ah… that feels soooo goooood Yu-ki."

Yuki looked up to see lust-filled eyes gazing down at him. A bright red flush graced Shuichi's delicate features, belying the fact that he was indeed not a rugged cowboy he claimed to be. Yuki wanted that look to extend to Shuichi's entire body, and he knew exactly how to do that. Bending his head, he stuck out his tongue and flicked it over the mushroom-shaped head of the erection, dipping slightly into the slit eye centered there. Beads of sticky, clear liquid seeped out and were quickly licked away, like melting ice cream dripping down the side of a cone.

Shuichi slid down the couch until his butt was barely still making contact with the supple cowhide surface. He wanted to give his companion total access to his raging hard-on. Yuki took full advantage of the closer proximity of his intended target, and once Shuichi's movement halted at the end of the cushion, he opened his mouth and took almost the entire length in.

Gasping at the feel of a warm, moist mouth engulfing his arousal, Shuichi let out a loud moan. He pushed his hips up to get more of the tongue and cheek of his lover around him. "Yuki… you're so talented. Please… I want more. Do it some more." More than willing to appease the request, his mouth closed a bit, encapsulated Shuichi's shaft. Yuki glided his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the delicious length. He licked and sucked on the apex of the flesh, like one enjoying his favorite lollipop. Saliva dripped from his tongue, coating the shaft and making the feeling more erotic.

Shuichi yelped in disappointment when the oral ministrations on his erection suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes, not realizing they had been closed. He watched as Yuki stood up in front of him and started to do a slow striptease.

Keeping constant eye contact, well as much as he could with Shuichi trying to undress him with his eyes, Yuki lifted one leg, bent it backwards at the knee and reached down to unzip the side of his stiletto heeled boot, then slipped it off his foot. After getting his balance on the now shoeless foot, he removed the other patent-leather boot. He reached behind his back and, using both hands, slowly undid the back zipper to the saloon girl skirt. He wiggled his hips slightly and seductively slid the black material over his slender hips, allowing the apparel to drop to his ankles. He kicked it off to the side as he stepped out of it. Standing there in just his bustier, fishnets and garter belt, he started gyrating ever so slowly.

Shuichi started panting heavily at the show Yuki was putting on for him. "Oh, yes, take it off." His gaze became focused on the gyrations of Yuki's body.

Yuki extended one arm out gracefully as he peeled one arm warmer off. Once the fishnet material was dangling by a fingertip, he flung it off his hand. Yuki smirked as it landed right on top of Shuichi's erect shaft. Without missing a beat to his imaginary music, he bared his other arm in a similar fashion. This time, the fingerless glove landed on Shuichi's pink bangs and dangled down onto his face.

Shuichi reached up and slid the obstruction from his view, so he could continue to watch the fascinating show before him. He ignored the fact that the other glove was still laying across his groin, like a veil covering a virgin bride's head.

Yuki continued his striptease by placing one of his shoeless feet on the cushion, between Shuichi's knees. Keeping his own knee bent so his leg was at a right angle, he stretched his arms down to start undoing the clasp on that held a stocking to the lacy garter belt. When both the front and back straps had been freed of the fishnet material, he slid his fingers just inside the top of the stocking and inched it down to his ankle. Once at the ankle, he lifted his foot parallel to Shuichi's chest and paused.

Shuichi reached up to the extended appendage and took hold of the crumpled material at Yuki's ankle. He pulled it off, over the heel and toes, and tossed on the couch next to him. He looked at the foot, which now was resting on his chest. Yuki had painted his toenails bright red, to match the lipstick that was now smudged slightly on his lips. He smiled at the effort his lover had gone through to make this a really special play. He waited until the second stocking had been presented to him to be removed, like the first. Once he had stripped Yuki of his leg coverings, he waited to see what would happen next.

Yuki didn't make him wait long, as he unhooked the three eyes on the garter belt and let it fall to the floor. The only thing keeping his own throbbing erection confined was the mesh thong. That was easily removed when a side string was snapped between a thumb and forefinger. When the black string was broken, the thong fell off Yuki's hip and uncovered ten inches of heavenly delight to Shuichi's wanton eyes. Snapping the other side of the thong, to remove it from his other hip and leg, Yuki finally stood before his lover, naked, except for the confines of the bustier.

Shuichi leaned forward and grabbed both of Yuki's arms and pulled.

Yuki moved close and straddled Shuichi, knees placed on the couch cushions on either side of the younger man's hips. He reached down and grabbed the fishnet glove that was unceremoniously laying across Shuichi's groin. He stilled himself as slender fingers tugged at the lace strings that intertwined in a crisscross on the bustier. It only took a minute before the strings were pulled through the myriad of holes on the bustier, and Shuichi was able to take hold of the garment and toss it off. Yuki now knelt before his lover's gaze totally naked. His pale skin wore only an orange glow created by the multitude of candles in the room. Capturing Shuichi's eyes in a fixated stare, he announced, "I'm all yours. Loverboy,"

Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. Yuki was going to actually let him take charge of how things went from here on out. That never happened, unless it was his birthday! Not wanting to miss his opportunity, he sat upright and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, bringing the taller man forward. He planted his lips firmly on the blond's lips, and gave him a passionate kiss. Opening his mouth slightly, he stuck his tongue out and traced the outline of Yuki's mouth, savoring the taste of the strawberry flavored lipstick. He smiled as he thought how his lover had taken so much effort to get the most minute details perfect.

Yuki put his arms around Shuichi's neck and pulled him deep into the kiss. That delicate movement of Shuichi's tongue sent shivers down Yuki's spine and he moaned. The effect was not lost on other parts of his body, as his already pulsating hard-on started throbbing more. If Shuichi kept this up, he would cum here and now! Wanting to keep from having his orgasm prematurely, he pulled back suddenly and just stared at the lust-filled eyes beneath him.

Shuichi's own aroused state was getting to a critical stage. He wanted to complete his mission to finally dominate the man of his dreams. He reached between the cushions on the couch and scrounged around for a few seconds, until he found the tube of lubricant that had been conveniently hidden there. He pulled it out, flipped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount of the gel onto his fingertips. Keeping his eyes planted on the golden orbs of the man above him, he reached between Yuki's legs and slid his lubed fingers between the crevice of the writer's butt cheeks. Probing ever so gingerly, his index finger finally landed at the puckered entrance to his heaven. He stopped and looked at Yuki's amber eyes. "Ready?"

Yuki wasn't used to this feeling. Being the dominant partner, he was the one that always did the probing. He had always told Shuichi to relax to keep the pain to a minimum, and attempted to heed his own advice. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, relaxing his body as much as possible. A few more of these breathing exercises and he was ready to proceed. Arching his back a little to make the angle better, he nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

Shuichi slowly pushed a finger just past the tight muscle into the entrance of Yuki's sphincter. He met little resistance, and only a small wince crossed the other man's face at the intrusion. Confident that he wasn't actually hurting his lover, Shuichi pushed his finger in to the second knuckle and then all the way until his entire finger was inside the warmth of Yuki's ass. He pulled out a bit and pushed back in. Soon, he decided that it would be okay to add another finger, and then another, until the tight muscle could not give much more to the digits invading it. Cautiously, Shuichi started flexing his inserted fingers, spreading them as much as possible to stretch the sensitive tissues.

It didn't take long before of this internal massage was turning up the sexual heat Yuki was feeling. Although Shuichi wasn't the one doing this to his lover on a regular basis; hell, he only got to do it once a year, if he was lucky, he was doing an excellent job. The tightness and pain he felt at the preparatory action was soon turning into a desire for more.

When the area started to feel less tight, the fingers were removed.

Yuki was just getting used to the feel of his lover's fingers stretching and caressing his backside, when it all came to a halt. He knew from experience, what the next action would be. The loss of finger preparation was soon followed by the pressure of Shuichi's stiff shaft against his conditioned entrance. Remaining as still and relaxed as possible, he waited.

Shuichi grunted slightly as he pushed his erection deep within the hallowed tunnel of his lover. Instinctively, Yuki's muscles bore down around the intrusive member and held it in a vice-like grip.

"Oww! Yuki, RELAX!" The pink haired man screamed out. "What do you always tell me? R-E-L-A-X!"

The sound of his lover crying out caused the older man to forcibly relax his body. Deep breaths were panted out in an effort to control what his body wanted to do on its own. Soon, his inner being was calmed and the grip on Shuichi's held shaft was loosened. "It's okay, I'm okay now." He looked at the stunned man and smiled. "Go ahead, keep going."

Shuichi smiled back and nodded. He began his thrusts slowly, increasing speed and depth with each subsequent movement. Soon, he was in a steady rhythm, pushing himself to the limits of his small body.

Yuki was actually enjoying being the receiving partner in the love-making scene. He had forgotten how passionate and caring Shuichi could be as a giver. His thoughts were interrupted when Shuichi shifted his hips and on the next thrust, rubbed across something deep within Yuki. White flashes of light shot through his eyes and spine-tingling waves of pleasure coursed through his body. More of these brushes against the hidden nerves sent Yuki into a sexual high. He looked at his own erection which was twitching in need of release.

Shuichi followed the eye movement of his partner and noticed the throbbing arousal that was protruding between their abdomens. He took a steadying hand from Yuki's waist and took hold of the aching member. As he thrust into Yuki, his hand pumped the throbbing flesh.

The added friction the hand caused against him Yuki drove wild, and in a short time, pushed him over the edge. With a particularly hard thrust, Yuki peaked. He grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders and arched his back, thrashing his head wildly from side to side. His orgasm was accompanied by a loud yelling of Shuichi's name and an eruption of hot, sticky wetness which coated his stomach, as well as Shuichi's stomach and chest. Yuki fell forward and let his head fall onto his hand that rested on Shuichi's left shoulder.

Yuki cumming caused his inner muscles to constrict even tighter than before. The pressure against Shuichi's shaft drove him to his own peak and he came. He grabbed Yuki's waist in his small hands and dug his fingertips deep into the flesh. Wave after wave of pulsations sent his hot load deep inside his lover.

His moaning was music to Yuki's ears. Totally spent, Shuichi collapsed back into the overstuffed couch, pulling Yuki with him in a crushing embrace. "I love you, Yuki."

The romance novelist allowed his vocalist lover to hold him in place, still impaled on his rapidly shrinking erection. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the melodic tones of his lover's moaning. Yuki truly loved his man, and upon hearing Shuichi's declaration, murmured the words he always found so hard to say. "I love you, too."

Shuichi smiled wider than he had in a long time. Yuki told him he loved him. Nothing could have been sweeter music to the singer's ears.

As exhaustion overtook the pair, their embrace loosened ever so slightly, allowing the two men to slide their bodies across the couch. In practically no time, the pair was sleeping soundly, entwined in one another's arms.

Yuki envisioned the scene from the wall of K's apartment. He dreamed of dance-hall girls and rowdy cowboys. A content smile graced his face, and as he drifted further into sleep, he murmured, "Giddy up, cowboy."


End file.
